Should have Treated You Better
by Marselina Liliana Ahn
Summary: ( sequel Lies ) Kris menyesal , Kris menyesali semua , Kris ingin JoonMyeon nya kembali , kembali ke pelukan nya . summary macam apa ini ? #plakk , oke abaikan , otak Mars lagi error soal nya . EXO crack couple story , KrisHo .
1. Chapter 1

SHOULD HAVE TREATED YOU BETTER

.

.

.

_Sayang …_

_Aku baru menyadari satu hal_

_Benar kata orang awam_

_Bahwa penyesalan selalu datang di akhir_

_Sayang …_

_Dulu aku pernah beranggapan _

_Untuk apa orang orang itu menyesal ?_

_Menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan_

_Toh mereka tidak bisa mengulang kembali waktu_

_Tapi sekarang aku tahu_

_Bagaimana rasa nya dan arti menyesal_

_….._

_Sayang …_

_Aku selalu di hantui rasa menyesal_

_Menyesali atas apa yang ku lakukan dahulu padamu _

_Rasa nya sesak dan menyakitkan_

_Sayang.._

_Rasanya aku ingin memutar waktu dan memperbaiki semua_

_Sayang …_

_Jika aku tahu akan begini akhirnya_

_Mungkin dari dulu aku tidak akan menyakitimu_

_Menyakitimu dengan semua kebohongan ku_

_Aku tidak akan menyia nyia kan mu_

_Dan sekarang kau harus tahu sayang …_

_Aku selalu berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengan mu _

_Dan memulai semua nya dari awal kembali …_

_._

_._

_._

Should Have Treated You Better

Author : Marselina Ahn

Genre : Sad Romance , Drama

Length : One Shoot

Rating :

Cast :

Wu Yifan

Kim JoonMyeon

And other

Warning !

Yaoi , EYD berantakan , de el el

Tadi nya Mars mau bkin ff Lies itu tanpa Sequel , tapi ternyata ada yg minta

So , Mars bikinin fict ini

Mian ne kalo gaje ^_^

Happy Reading

DLDR

.

.

.

Namja tampan blasteran china Canada itu mendudukkan tubuh lelah nya di Sofa merah maroon yang berada di kamar mereka , ah salah , maksdu ku , kamar ini sudah menjadi milik nya , hanya milik diri nya , milik namja tampan itu sejak 3 tahun yang lalu , kamar milik nya , bukan kamar mereka , mansion ini juga milik nya , bukan mansion milik mereka .

Menghela nafas berat ketika menyadari betapa sepi nya kamar dan mansion ini sejak 3 tahun yang lalu , tidak ada suara merdu yang terus mengoceh tak jelas , tidak ada suara merdu yang berteriak kesal , tidak ada suara merdu yang bernyanyi untuk nya , tidak ada suara merdu yang mengomel pada nya atau apa pun itu yang membuat kamar ini tidak pernah sepi setiap hari nya .

_' kriseu~'_

Membuka mata nya saat dia mendengar suara merdu yang sudah tak asing lagi di elinga nya , namun tidak ada apa apa , tidak ada sosok manis pemilik suara itu . arghtt , aku berhalusinasi lagi , geram nya dalam hati . namja tampan tersebut mengacak rambut nya saat ingatan nya memutar semua tentang sosok manis yang selalu ia fikir kan , sosok manis yang sudah menghilang dari kehidupan nya karena kesalahan nya sendiri , sungguh , ingin rasanya Kris memeluk tubuh mungil sosok manis yang dulu menjadi istri nya , Kris sangat merindukan sosok manis dan lembut istri nya hingga sesak rasa nya .

_Tok tok tok_

" tuan , maaf mengganggu , tapi ada Kim TaeYeon-sshi di bawah " ujar sebuah suara yang berasal dari salah satu maid disini , yang di ketahui bernama Jung EunJi .

" tolong kau katakan tunggu sebentar , aku akan mengganti baju ku dahulu ." sahut Kris yang masih belum beranjak dari duduk nya .

" baiklah tuan "

Berbicara tentang siapa itu Kim TaeYeon , dia adalah orang kepercayaan Kris yang ia utus untuk menemukan JoonMyeon , sosok manis istri nya dahulu . Kris memijat ringan kening nya , itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan Kris yang tercipta setelah kepergian JoonMyeon , mungkin itu mendeskripsikan begitu pusing dan lelah nya Kris menjalani hari hari nya selama 3 tahun kebelakang ini tanpa ada sosok istri manis nya yang menemani nya . menghela nafas kembali , Kris beranjak dari duduk nya , berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu yang merupakan lemari untuk pakaian serta barang barang nya , melepaskan dasi merah yang sedari tadi mengikat leher nya , lalu menjatuhkan dasi itu dengan sembarangan ke atas sebuah sofa ungu yang ada di ruangan itu , jika sosok manis istri nya melihat ini , pasti dia akan marah karena Kris berani mengusik sofa kecil kesayangan nya , sedikit tersenyum kecil Kris saat mengingat omelan JoonMyeon yang kesal karena Kris selalu mengusik sofa kesayangan nya .

_" yah! Hey , jangan mengusik sofa kesayangan ku , ini sudah keberapa kali nya kau terus mengusik nya "_

_" oh ayolah sayang , ini hanya sebuah sofa "_

_" tapi aku menyayangi sofa ini "_

_" yang mana yang lebih kau sayang , aku atau sofa ungu mu itu ?"_

_" tentu saja sofa ku "_

_" yah ! Hon , kau minta ku hukum , huh?"_

_" hukum saja aku , tapi jika kau bisa menangkapku , hahaha "_

Kris mengingat itu , Kris mengingat bagaimana JoonMyeon menyatakan bahwa dia lebih menyayangi sofa itu dari pada dirinya , tapi Kris tahu , dalam hati JoonMyeon , Kris lah yang ia sayang , namun itu dulu , apa sekarang JoonMyeon masih menyayangi nya ? .

" annyeong hasaeyo , Tuan Wu " sapa seorang yeoja cantik yang di ketahui bernama Kim TaeYeon itu saat melihat Tuan nya memasuki ruangan itu .

" bagaimana ?"

Ini sudah biasa , Tuan Wu itu memang seperti ini , seramah apapun orang orang pada nya , ia akan tetap terlihat dingin , terlihat seperti tidak menyukai sang lawan bicara .

" masih tetap sama , tidak ada perkembangan tentang Kim JoonMyeon-sshi " jawab TaeYeon , dia tidak ingin berbasa basi dulu dengan boss nya ini , karena menurut TaeYeon itu hanya akan sia sia saja .

" temukan dia untuk ku " perintah Kris

" tidak kah anda lelah , Tuan ? kita sudah mencari nya selama 3 tahun , dan tidak ada tanda diman Kim JoonMyeon-sshi sama sekali , bahkan keluarga Kim sendiri sudah mencari dan masih tidak ketemu " kali ini TaeYeon berkata lebih panjang , dia cukup sabar dalam menghadapi kasus ini dulu ,tapi kesabaran ada batas nya , ini sudah 3 tahun TaeYeon beserta anak buah nya mencari , tapi hasil nya tetap sama , mereka pintar menyembunyikan diri .

" sial , kemana Marselina membawa istriku ?" gumam Kris yang sudah kesal , kesal karena tidak bisa melacak keberadaan JoonMyeon maupun Marselina .

" tapi ada sesuatu yang kami dapat kan hari ini " ujar TaeYeon sembari memberikan selembar kertas yang berisi tentang sebuah daftar penerbangan .

" apa ini ?" tanya Kris .

" kita kurang teliti dahulu , dan ini saya dapat kan tadi pagi , disini ada nama penumpang yang cukup Familiar , Ahn KyuRin " ujar TaeYeon sembari menunjuk nama Ahn KyuRin itu .

" Ahn KyuRin ? siapa dia ?" tanya Kris .

" mungkin anda belum tahu tuan , Ahn KyuRin adalah nama asli dari Marselina-sshi " jelas TaeYeon .

" Marselina Ahn ? Ahn KyuRin ?" gumam Kris " ahh , benar , dulu JoonMyeon pernah memanggil Marselina dengan panggilan KyuRin " ujar Kris .

" kalau begitu , mulai besok kami akan mencari keberadaan Kim JoonMyeon-sshi di Indonesia " ujar TaeYeon .

" Indonesia ?"

" iya , Indonesia . penerbangan yang di pakai Marselina-sshi terakhir kali bertujuan ke asia tenggara , tepat nya Indonesia "

" baiklah , kalian cari sampai kesana , aku ingin kalian menemukan mereka , setelah kalian menemukan mereka , cepat hubungi aku , mengerti ?'

" baik tuan " ujar TaeYeon sembari membungkuk hormat pada Kris .

' JoonMyeon-ah , aku akan menemukan mu , setelah aku menemukan mu , aku akan membawa mu kembali padaku dan kita mulai semua nya dari awal '

.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke author cut dulu disini .

Oke , Mars tau ini gaje , gaje abisssssss , tapi karena Mars niat nya mau ngenesin dulu Daddy Wu jadilah Mars bikin Fict ini , ini masih chapter 1 , ini juga gimana kalian , mau di lanjut atau ngga , karena Mars fikir sequel dari 'Lies' itu bakal panjang , bakal ada aksi 'kejar kejaran' dulu , baru mereka bisa bersatu kembali .

So , Mars mah gimana readers aja , jadi sok atuh di review , dilanjut atau ngga ?

Kalo Pink mah Just give me a reason

Kalo Mars mah just give me RnR #tebar boneka Ace


	2. Chapter 2

SHOULD HAVE TREATED YOU BETTER

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

Author : Marselina Ahn

Genre : Sad Romance , Drama

Length : Chaptered

Rating :

Cast :

Wu Yifan

Kim JoonMyeon

Kim WooBin

Kim Yijoon

And other

Warning !

Yaoi , EYD berantakan , de el el

Tadi nya Mars mau bkin ff Lies itu tanpa Sequel , tapi ternyata ada yg minta

So , Mars bikinin fict ini

Mian ne kalo gaje ^_^

Happy Reading

DLDR

Pagi yang indah di bumi pertiwi , Indonesia . matahari baru saja terbit , menerangi wilayah indonesia , tak terkecuali di Bali . tampak sebuah keributan terjadi di salah satu rumah yang ada di bali itu , rumah yang bisandi bilang cukup mewah .

" MARS , BANTU AKU MENANGKAP YIJOON " teriak seorang namja manis yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di rumah itu dengan keadaan basah kuyup .

" bisakah kau berbicara 'normal' , Suho ?" ujar kesal seorang yeoja berambut hitam sebahu yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara memasak nya , Marselina .

" ahh , kenapa semua sifat Yijoon menurut padamu , Mars " erang frustasi Suho .

" apa maksud mu ?" tanya Mars .

" pemalas , susah di atur , dan yahh , semua Sifat Yijoon itu sangat sama dengan mu Mars " rutuk Suho .

" yah ! harus nya kau salahkan saja appa-nya " bela Mars sembari menatap kesal pada Suho .

" hey hey , ada apa ini ? " tanya seorang namja tampan yang baru saja masuk ke daerah kekuasaan Mars , ruang makan , namja tampan itu datang dengan menggendong seorang namja cilik yang berumur 2 tahun lebih .

" hahh , WooBin Oppa , kau harus tau yaaa , Suho selalu menyalahkan ku kalau Yijoon berbuat nakal , tapi kalau Yijoon berbuat baik , dia pasti akan membanggakan diri nya sendiri " jelas mars .

" yah ! " protes Suho .

" aigoo , kalian ini , tidak ada hari tanpa beradu argument . sudah , lebih baik sekarang kau mandikan Yijoon , Suho-ah . Yijoon mau mandi dengan Umma ? " tanya WooBin pada namja cilik yang berada di pangkuan nya .

" chilleo (shirreo) " jawab Yijoon yang mengerat kan pelukan nya di leher Woobin .

" huh ? wae ? " tanya Suho .

" chilleo chilleo , Yijoon mau mandi cama appa " jawab Yijoon yang membuat Suho sedikit kesal , Woobin yang melihat raut wajah Suho hanya terkekeh .

" Yijoon , Yijoon-ie mandi dengan umma , ne ? " bujuk Woobin .

" chilleo " keukeuh Yijoon .

" aishhh , Jeongmalyo , kenapa Yijoon-ie tak mau mandi dengan Umma ? " tanya Suho .

" umma tidak bica di ajak belmain ail " jawab Yijoon .

" yah ! Yijoon memang tidak boleh main air terlalu lama , nanti bisa sakit " ujar Woobin yang ikut membela Suho , Yijoon yang mendengar sang appa yang membela sang Umma .

" chilleo chilleo chilleo " ujar Yijoon yang menggeleng gelengkan kepala nya .

Srett

" sudah , lebih baik Yijoon mandi dengan ku saja . " ujar Mars yang tiba tiba mengambil Yijoon dari gendongan Woobin " Yijoon mau kan mandi dengan Mars Noona ? "

" umm " Yijoon mengangguk kan kepala nya excited .

" yah ! kenapa jika dengan Mars selalu mau ? " ujar Suho yang kesal karena penolakan dari anak nya .

" karena aku Noona yang baik " jawab Mars .

" yah ! memang nya aku bukan Umma yang baik ? "

" menurut mu ? " Mars menatap jahil pada Suho yang sudah benar benar kesal .

" YAH ! "

" kaburrr " ujar Mars yang berlari dengan Yijoon di pangkuan nya ke arah kamar mandi . Suho mendengus sebal dengan kelakuan Mars dan yijoon , tapi sungguh , dalam hati nya dia senang , karena Yijoon-nya banyak yang menyayangi .

" hey , kenapa kau melamun , sayang ? " tanya Woobin yang memeluk Suho dari belakang .

" aku tidak melamun , hanya sedang memikir kan sesuatu " jawab Suho yang mengelus pelan tangan WooBin yang melingkar di perut nya .

" kau memikirkan apa ? " tanya WooBin lagi .

" aku berfikir , aku ingin hidup seperti ini selama nya " ujar Suho .

" maksud mu ? "

" ya , aku ingin hidup seperti ini selama nya , hidup penuh kasih sayang , hidup bersama mu , Yijoon dan juga Mars " jawab Suho , kali ini Suho membalik kan tubuh nya dan memeluk tubuh kekar Woobin .

" ya , aku juga senang dengan hidup ku saat ini , hidup dengan istri dan ibu sehebat kau , anak yang menggemaskan seperti Yijoon , dan adik yang manis seperti Mars " tambah Woobin .

" hah ? adik yang manis seperti Mars ? itu tidak salah ? " tanya Suho .

" hey , sudah lah Chagi , aku tau kau juga menyayangi Mars seperti adik mu " sela WooBin

" tidak , aku tidak menyayangi nya sebagai adik ku , tapi sebagai kembaran ku " jawab Suho .

Suho maupun Woobin saling melempar tatapan teduh penuh kasih sayang , mereka bahagia , bahagia karena bisa di pertemukan oleh takdir , ya , takdir yang mempertemukan Woobin dan suho , takdir pula lah yang mempertemukan mereka .

" saranghae " lirih Woobin .

" nado " jawab Suho , tapi benarkah semua ini ? benarkah Suho mencintai WooBin ?

_Ting tong _

" seperti nya ada tamu " ujar Woobin melepaskan pelukan nya pada Suho saat mendengar bel rumah mereka berbunyi .

" sepagi ini ada tamu ? " heran Suho .

" mungkin itu tamu penting " jawab WooBin yang mengajak Suho ke depan untuk membuka Pintu . sementara Suho hanya mengikuti Woobin .

WooBin membuka pintu rumah nya , menampakkan sesosok yang mampu membuat Suho kaget setengah mati …

" k-kau " lirih Suho .

.

.

.

Kris tengah serius mengerjakan pekerjaan nya , namun terganggu karena TaeYeon yang tiba tiba masuk .

" ada apa ? " tanya Kris .

" saya datang hanya ingin memberi perkembangan pencarian kami , menurut salah satu anak buah saya , di pastikan bahwa Kim JoonMyeon ada di indonesia saat ini , namun kami belum mengetahui letak pasti nya " jelas TaeYeon .

" great , kerja bagus TaeYeon-sshi , lalu bagaimana dengan Ahn KyuRin , itu ? " tanya Kris .

" seperti yang anda ketahui , KyuRin-sshi pintar menyembunyikan dan memanipulasi keterangan nya sendiri , mungkin dia memanipulasi keterangan nya selama di indonesia , karena kami tidak menemukan nama Ahn KyuRin di indonesia "

" terus cari Marselina , karena aku yakin , JoonMyeon pasti ada bersama dengan Marselina " perintah Kris .

" baik , akan kami laksanakan " setelah itu , TaeYeon pergi meninggalkan ruangan milik Kris . sementara Kris sendiri hanya menyandarkan tubuh nya di kursi kerja nya , tangan nya mengambil sebuah bingkai foto , dimana bingkai foto itu membingkai dengan indah gambaran JoonMyeon-nya .

" aku akan menemukan mu , dan kita akan memulai semua dari awal " lirih Kris mengusap bingkai foto itu .

.

.

.

" k-kau " lirih Suho .

" annyeong hasaeyo " sapa yeoja cantik bersurai blonde di hadapan nya .

" ahh , annyeong " balas WooBin .

" Jessica " lirih Suho .

" ahh , lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam , tidak bak membiarkan tamu terus berdiam di luar . ayo Jessica masuk " ajak WooBin . WooBin kembali menarik Suho untuk masuk dan membiarkan Jessica duduk di hadapan nya .

" ada perlu apa kau kemari , Jessica ? " tanya Suho saat dia sudah duduk di samping sang suami .

" aku datang kesini karena rindu pada teman lama ku , memang nya tidak boleh ? " nada yang di ucapkan Jessica terdengar sedikit ketus , membuat WooBin mengerutkan kening nya .

" apa kalian sudah saling kenal ? " tanya WooBin yang mencium 'keakraban' antara teman lama nya dengan sang istri .

" ya , aku pernah kenal dahulu dengan nya " jawab Jessica , Jessica menatap pada Suho "tapi seperti nya JoonMyeon-sshi tak senang akan kedatangan ku " ujar Jessica kembali .

" ah , apa benar begitu , sayang ? " tanya WooBin pada Suho .

" a-apa ? ah tidak , Jessica-sshi itu kan tamu mu , jadi aku tidak bisa seenaknya mengatakan kalau aku tak suka pada teman lama mu yang sedang bertamu " jawab Suho " tapi kau tau alamat rumah kami darimana ? " tanya Suho .

" tentu saja dari WooBin " jawab Jessica dengan senyuman nya yang Suho yakin itu adalah senyuman terpaksa .

" WOOBIN OPPA , TANGKAP YIJOON " teriak Mars dari arah kamar Yijoon , Jessica yang mendengar nama Yijoon mengernyitkan kening nya .

" Yijoon ? nuguya ? " Jessica yang mendengar nama yang tampak asing di telinga nya mulai bertanya .

" ah iya , kau pasti belum bertemu dengan Yijoon " ujar WooBin dengan senyuman nya .

dan tampaklah namja cilik yang tengah berlari kecil ke arah WooBin dan Suho , Yijoon langsung naik ke gendongan appa nya , sementara Jessica masih menatap bingung pemandangan di hadapan nya , Suho yang melihat itu pun menjelaskan nya .

" itu Kim Yijoon , anakku " ujar Suho , Jessica memandang Suho dengan tatapan tak percaya .

" wahh , anak appa sudah wangi " ujar Woobin mencium wajah Yijoon .

" ugghh , appa geli " mata bulat milik Yijoon menatap heran ke arah Jessica .

" appa , itu ciapa ? " tanya Yijoon menunjuk Jessica .

" nah , ini Jessica Ahjumma , Jessica Ahjumma ini adalah teman lama appa " ujar WooBin .

" hi Yijoon~ie , wah kau tampan sekali seperti appa mu " sungguh , Suho sadar , bahwa tadi Jessica melempar seringai nya pada Suho , apa maksud dari yeoja itu ? , fikir Suho .

" boleh aku menggendong nya ? " tanya Jessica , yang disambut dengan anggukan dari sang teman lama . Jessica hendak mengambil Yijoon dari gendongan WooBin , namun yang ada Yijoon malah menangis .

" hiks .. hiks … UMMAAA " Yijoon menangis cukup keras , dan itu membuat Suho dan WooBin kaget , tidak biasa nya Yijoon seperti ini . Suho pun mengambil Yijoon dari gendongan WooBin , mengusap pelan punggung namja cilik di gendongan nya , mencoba untuk menenangkan Yijoon nya .

" ada apa ? kenapa Yijoon mena- KAU ! " Mars yang baru datang dari kamar nya karena cemas mendengar tangisan Yijoon segera memekik kaget ketika melihat selingkuhan mantan suami Suho , Jessica Jung .

" eh ? Mars , kau mengenal Jessica ? " tanya WooBin yang juga heran , kenapa Mars bisa mengenal Jessica ?

" yeoja itu adalah- "

" Jessica juga sempat bertemu dengan Mars " sela Suho , Mars yang bingung menatap kearah Suho yang melemparkan tatapan 'jangan banyak tanya' , akhirnya dengan tidak rela Mars mengangguk .

" ahh , kenapa dunia sempit sekali yaa , Mars , Jessica ini teman lama ku , iya kan , Jess ? " WooBin berujar dengan senangnya , tak sadar kah kau WooBin , Mars sedang menatap nyalang ke arah Jessica .

" iya , aku teman lama , WooBin " jawab Jessica meng-iya kan .

Suho yang melihat tatapan tidak suka Mars pada Jessica pun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian " ahh , Jessica-sshi , apa kau sudah sarapan ? kami sudah memasak , kurasa lebih baik kita sarapan dulu , iya kan Hyung ? " Suho berujar sembari menatap pada WooBin , berharap WooBin meng-iya kan ucapan nya .

" ahh iya benar , ayo Jessica kita sarapan , makanan buatan Mars dan Suho adalah yang terbaik , bukan begitu Suho ? " Suho pun mengangguk .

" kalian sarapan duluan saja , aku belum lapar , aku juga akan menyuapi Yijoon dulu , seperti nya dia sedang ada dalam mode manja " Mars mengambil Yijoon dari gendongan Suho dan melesat pergi ke belakang , WooBin kembali mengerutkan kening nya , tidak biasa nya Mars seperti ini .

" ada apa dengan Mars , Suho ? " tanya WooBin pada Suho .

" mungkin dia sedang tidak enak badan " jawab Suho " sebaik nya kita segera sarapan " ujar Suho mengalihkan pembicaraan .

" ahh iya , ayo Jess " ajak WooBin , Jessica pun mengikuti WooBin dan Suho dari belakang , Jessica menyeringai ketika melihat punggung kecil Suho .

' wah wah wah , seperti nya aka nada cerita yang menarik dari Yijoon itu ' bathin Jessica .

.

.

.

Mars sedang membuat makanan untuk Yijoon , jika biasa nya mood nya akan baik saat memasak , namun kali ini mood Mars benar benar buruk .

' bagaimana bisa nenek sihir jelek itu berteman dengan namja sebaik WooBin oppa ? '

Itulah yang sedang berkecamuk di fikiran Mars , sampai sampai Mars tak menyadari Yijoon yang menatap nya .

" noona " ucap Yijoon , mata bulat Yijoon terus menatap ke arah Mars " Noona~~ " kali ini Yijoon memanggil Mars dengan cara merengek , sungguh , Yijoon kesal karena tidak di perhatikan oleh Mars .

" ahh , iya , ada apa Yijoon~ie ? mian ne , Noona banyak melamun hari ini " jawab Mars yang gemas melihat Yijoon yang mempoutkan bibir mungil nya .

" noona ceding cakit ? " tanya Yijoon yang memandang khawatir ke arah Mars , Mars yang melihat itu terkekeh , ternyata ke-imutan Suho menurun kepada Yijoon yah walaupun sedikit .

" tidak , noona baik baik saja " jawab Mars .

" lalu noona kenapa ? " tanya Yijoon lagi , masih dengan mode imut nya .

" noona hanya sedang kesal pada seseorang " jawab Mars .

" pada ciapa ? pada Yijoon ? memang nya Yijoon calah apa ? "

Sungguh , ingin rasa nya Mars berteriak sekarang , Yijoon tampak sangat manis saat ini , mata bulat nya yang sedikit berair yang siap menangis , bibir yang bergetar dan oh , jangan lupakan pipi putih nya yang sedikit memerah .

" tidak , bukan pada mu , Yijoon~ie " jawab Mars sebelum tangisan Yijoon benar benar meledak . " noona kesal pada nenek sihir itu " ucap Mars sembari mengangkat pisau yang sedang ia pegang .

" nenek cihil ? " Yijoon yang tidak tahu siapa itu yang Mars sebut 'nenek sihir' memandang bingung pada Mars .

" ahh , nenek sihir itu adalah yeoja yang tadi bersama appa dan umma "

" Ssica Jumma ? "

" ishhh , Yijoon~ie , kau jangan memanggil nya seperti itu , panggil yeoja tadi itu dengan nenek sihir " perintah Mars dengan senyuman jahil nya .

" tapi appa bilang nama nenek cihil itu Jessica " Yijoon terus berucap seperti itu .

" iya , nama nya memang Jessica , Jessica Jung . tapi yeoja itu akan senang jika di panggil nenek sihir , jadi kalau Yijoon mau membuat yeoja itu senang Yijoon harus memanggil nya nenek sihir , arraseo ? "

" nenek cihil , nenek cihil , hihihi , nenek cihil " Yijoon terus menyebutkan kata 'nenek sihir' dengan nada riang sembari menepuk nepukkan tangan nya .

" ahh , anak pintar " ujar Mars " mau noona buatkan coklat ? " tanya Mars .

" MAU " seru Yijoon riang .

.

.

.

.

Suasana sarapan kali ini terlihat mengerikan menurut WooBin , bagaimana mungkin , Suho yang biasa nya selalu berceloteh saat makan menjadi pendiam seperti ini .

" kau baik baik saja , Chagi ? " tanya WooBin mengusak pelan rambut Suho .

" ahh , gwaenchana " jawab Suho dengan senyuman nya . " aku selesai " ujar Suho yang langsung berdiri dan pergi ke arah dapur .

" aku juga selesai , dimana toilet nya ? " tanya Jessica .

" di dekat dapur " jawab WooBin .

' ahh , pas sekali ' bathin Jessica , " aku ke toilet dulu ya WooBin " ujar Jessica berpamitan .

Jessica berjalan ke arah toilet , namun sedikit berbelok dan masuk ke area dapur , Jessica bersorak di dalam hati saat menemukan Suho berada di dapur itu .

" jadi , Yijoon itu anak siapa ? " dengan tdak sopan nya , Jessica langsung duduk di hadapan Suho dan langsung bertanya , membuat Suho sedikit kaget .

" apa maksud anda , Jessica ? " tanya Suho dengan nada datar nya .

" aku hanya bertanya , Yijoon itu anak siapa ? " tanya Jessica .

" tentu saja Yijoon anak ku " jawab Suho .

" ahh , bukan yang itu , aku tau ibu nya kau , maksud ku , ayah Yijoon itu siapa ? " Jesica menyeringai saat melihat Suho tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan nya . " jadi , WooBin atau-

-Yifan ? "

Suho membulat kan mata nya saat mendengar nama mantan suami nya di sebut kan oleh Jessica .

" apa mau mu ? kenapa kau selalu mengusik hidup ku ? " Suho yang kesal mulai membentak Jessica .

" aku tidak bermaksud mengusik mu , hanya saja , adanya kau dalam hidup ku itu bagaikan benalu " ujar Jessica menatap sinis ke arah Suho " aku menyukai Yifan , tapi Yifan malah menikah dengan mu , tentu saja aku tak akan diam saja "

" aku sudah bercerai dengan Yifan " jawab Suho .

" ya , dulu nya aku senang saat mendengar kabar itu , tapi sekarang tidak lagi . " ucapan Jessica membuat kening Suho mengerut , apa maksud nya Jessica itu .

" ya , awal nya aku mengira akan berakhir bahagia dengan Yifan , yah kau tahu , berakhir dengan pernikahan , tapi semua itu pupus saat Nyonya Wu yang terhormat itu menyuruh anak nya untuk mencari mantan menantu nya , membuat Yifan lupa padaku dan ya , bisa kau tebak , aku berakhir dengan Yifan "

Suho tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar .

" dan aku juga mulai move on dari Yifan , aku sedang menyukai seseorang , orang itu adalah-

-WooBin "

Dan Suho membulatkan matanya saat nama Suami nya yang sekarang di sebut Jessica itu

TBC

Ocehhh , semakin gaje aja ni fict , sebenar nya Mars lagi sakit , tapi tiba tiba aja kepikiran fict ini .

Dan jadilah Mars membuat kelanjutan Fict ini

Mohon kritik dan saran nya aja yaa

Give it to me oh baby give it to me

Give RnR to me , okay ?


	3. Chapter 3

SHOULD HAVE TREATED YOU BETTER

Chapter #3

.

.

.

Author : Marselina Ahn

Genre : Sad Romance , Drama

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Cast :

Wu Yifan

Kim JoonMyeon

Kim WooBin

Kim Yijoon

And other

Pair : KrisHo , WooSu ( WooBin X JoonMyeon )

Warning !

Yaoi , EYD berantakan , de el el

.

.

.

TaeYeon tampak berlari kecil di koridor kantor Kris , nafas nya sedikit tersenggal senggal , namun itu tak membuat nya berhenti berlari , ia harus menyampaikan berita ini pada atasan nya , TaeYeon berlari di ikuti salah satu anak buah nya , namja manis bersurai kemerahan , Lee JongSuk .

" apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau dapat kan ? " tanya TaeYeon masih dengan berlari tapi tidak secepat tadi .

" uhmm , aku percaya TaeYeon , kau meragukan ku ? " JongSuk sang namja manis bersurai kemerahan sedikit mem-pout kan bibir nya .

" ahh , aku percaya pada mu , JongSuk-ie . nah sekarang kita masuk ke dalam " ujar TaeYeon saat sampai di depan pintu ruangan Kris .

" uhh , aku gugup TaeYeon-ie " rajuk JongSuk , TaeYeon terkekeh mendengar nada bicara JongSuk , ini memang pertama kali nya JongSuk akan bertemu langsung dengan atasan mereka , Kris .

" sudahlah , tenang . lagi pula Tuan Kris sebenar nya baik hati , yah walaupun bersikap dingin " ujar TaeYeon menenang kan JongSuk yang tampak gugup . sebenar nya dalam hati TaeYeon sempat berkata ' benar kah tadi aku mengatakan kalau Tuan Wu itu baik ? ahh , apa aku tak salah ucap ya ? ' .

" TaeYeon-ie , kenapa melamun ? " tanya JongSuk yang melihat teman baik nya bertingkah aneh .

" ahh , aku tidak apa apa , ayo masuk " ujar TaeYeon yang langsung masuk ke ruangan Kris .

" annyeong hasaeyo , Tuan Wu " sapa TaeYeon sementara JongSuk hanya ikut menunduk seperti TaeYeon .

" ahh , TaeYeon , apa ada perkembangan ? " tanya Kris yang sedang duduk di kursi kerja nya , JongSuk yang melihat sikap Kris yang cenderung dingin itu mengerutkan kening nya .

' bukan kah Tuan Wu itu baik ? ' fikir JongSuk .

" ahh , tentu ada Tuan , kali ini salah satu bawahan saya yang menemukan nya " ujar TaeYeon .

" kau menemukan apa ? " Kris bertanya kepada JongSuk , tapi ternyata JongSuk masih berada dalam Mode melamun nya .

" psst , JongSuk " TaeYeon yang tahu bahwa teman nya tengah melamun pun sedikit menyikut perut JongSuk dan membuat JongSuk sadar .

" a-ah iya , apa ? " bukan nya menjawab , Jongsuk malah balas bertanya .

" aku bertanya padamu eumm , siapa nama mu ? " tanya Kris .

" ahh , Joneun Lee JongSuk imnida " ujar JongSuk memperkenal kan diri nya sembari membungkuk .

" nah , jadi apa yang kau temukan JongSuk-sshi ? " tanya Kris to the point .

" ini " JongSuk menyimpan beberapa lembar kertas di atas meja Kris . " itu adalah alamat lengkap Kim JoonMyeon-sshi berada " jelas JongSuk , Kris menatap JongSuk sebentar lalu mengambil kertas kertas itu .

" Kim JoonMyeon-sshi berada di bali , tepat nya berada di alamat XXX , dan JoonMyeon-sshi tinggal bersama KyuRin-sshi dan 2 orang lain nya " jelas JongSuk .

" good job , kalian bekerja dengan rapih " puji Kris .

" baiklah , kalian bisa segera keluar dari ruangan ku " ujar Kris , TaeYeon maupun JongSuk sempat membungkuk ke arah Kris dan pergi dari ruangan itu .

" sepertinya aku harus segera bersiap menjemput JoonMyeon ke bali " lirih Kris dengan senyuman nya ,

.

.

.

Dan Suho membulatkan matanya saat nama Suami nya yang sekarang di sebut Jessica itu .

" a-apa maksud mu Jessica-sshi ? "

" apa kau tidak mengerti , tentu saja aku akan mengambil WooBin dari mu , seperti saat aku mengambil Yifan dari mu " ujar Jessica dengan santai nya , Suho menatap Horror pada Jessica , apa Jessica akan menghancur kan rumah tangga nya lagi .

" Suho , Jessi , kalian sedang apa disini ? " tanya WooBin yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu .

" ahh WooBin , aku hanya sedang berbicara dengan JoonMyeon-sshi , bukan kah seperti itu , JoonMyeon ? " Suho bergidik melihat seringai di wajah Jessica , Suho berjalan cepat ke arah WooBin dan sesegera mungkin memeluk WooBin .

" heyy , Chagi , ada apa ? " tanya WooBin sembari mengusa kepala Suho nya .

" jangan pergi dari ku , aku mohon " Suho berujar lirih di pelukan WooBin .

" siapa yang akan meninggalkan mu , eumbb ? aku tidak akan meninggal kan mu " jawab WooBin menghirup wangi rambut Suho , sementara Jessica yang melihat adegan itu hanya dapat mendengus sebal .

" appa , umma "

WooBin maupun Suho melepaskan pelukan mereka saat mendengar suara anak mereka , dan terlihat lah Yijoon yang datang bersama Mars .

" hey , anak appa sudah makan ? " tanya WooBin sembari menggendong Yijoon .

" cudah , Mals Noona juga membuatkan Yijoon coklat " jawab Yijoon dengan senyuman nya , sementara Suho memandang sebal ke arah Mars .

" yah Mars , kenapa kau memberi anakku coklat sepagi ini " rutuk Suho .

" oh ayolah Suho , itu tidak setiap hari , dan juga Yijoon kan sudah makan , iya kan Yijoon ? " Mars membela diri nya .

" ummb " YiJoon mengangguk pasti sembari melempar kan senyuman lima jari nya ke arah Suho .

" hey hey , dari tadi pagi kalian ribut terus , lebih baik hari ini kita pergi keluar , hari ini cerah , bagus untuk kita pergi berjalan jalan , kalian setuju? " usul WooBin yang di beri anggukan oleh Suho , Mars dan Yijoon " kau juga ikut , Jessi ? " tanya WooBin pada Jessica , ah , rupa nya Suho melupakan keberadaan Jessica .

" tidak WooBin , aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat dulu " tolak Jessica , Suho dan Mars menghela nafas lega saat mendengar penolakan dari Jessica .

" baiklah , kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya . bye bye " Jessica pun berpamitan pergi .

" datang lagi lain waktu , Jess " ujar WooBin .

' tidak usah , dia tidak usah datang kesini lagi ' bathin Suho .

" baik lah , ayo kita bersiap " ujar WooBin .

.

.

.

Jessica menghentikan mobil nya di dekat sebuah pantai , Jessica mengambil I-Phone nya , mencari kontak dari mantan nya dahulu , lalu menelpon nya .

_" hello " sebuah suara bass terdengar dari sebrang sana ._

_" hi ! apa kabar Yifan ? ini aku Jessica "_

_" huh , untuk apa kau menelpon ku ? " nada bicara Kris mulai mendingin , dan itu membuat Jessica terkekeh ._

_" hey , jangan seperti ini Yifan , bagaimanapun juga kita pernah berhubungan " ujar Jessica sedikit berbasa basi ._

_" hahh , cepat katakan apa mau mu ? aku akan ada penerbangan 10 menit lagi " jawab Kris ._

_" penerbangan ? kau akan kemana ? " tanya Jessica ._

_" huh ?! kau ingin tahu saja , ini tidak penting bagi mu " jawab Kris masih dengan nada ketus ._

_" hey , aku kan hanya bertanya , Yifan "_

_" aku akan ke bali " ucapan Kris membuat Jessica sedikit kaget , namun di gantikan oleh seringai yang tercetak di wajah nya ._

_' seperti nya benar benar aka nada cerita menarik tahun ini ' bathin Jessica ._

_" ahh ,, kaua akan ke bali ? aku ada di bali sekarang " _

_" aku tidak bertanya pada mu , dan tadi kau ingin mengatakan apa pada ku ? " Kris kali ini berujar dengan tidak sabar ._

_" ahh itu , mungkin kita bisa membicara kan nya saat kau sampai di bali , bagaimana ? " Jessica pun memberi kan sebuah penawaran pada Kris ._

_" baiklah , kau atur saja sendiri pertemuan kita , maaf aku harus menutup telpon ini sekarang , aku akan masuk ke dalam pesawat "_

_" baiklah , nanti aku akan menelpon mu , semoga sampai ke bali dengan selamat "_

Jessica menutup pembicaraan nya dengan Kris , menduduk kan tubuh nya di mobil nya .

" ahh , benar benar seperti drama , aku menyukai Kris , Kris menikah dengan JoonMyeon , lalu mereka bercerai , lalu aku terlupakan , lalu aku jatuh cinta pada teman lama ku yang telah menikah dan ternyata istri nya adalah mantan istri dari mantan kekasih ku , ahh , akan seperti apa akhir cerita ini ya ? " ujar Jessica bermonolog .

.

.

.

Kris menapakkan kakik nya di daratan Indonesia setelah kurang lebih berjam jam berada di atas udara , Kris akui , bali sepertinya tempat yang menyenangkan , bukti nya JoonMyeon nya bisa betah lama di negara orang lain .

" ahh , iya , bagaimana bisa Jessica ada di bali ? " ujar Kris bermonolog , Kris baru sadar , untuk apa Jessica ada di Indonesia .

_Drrt drrt_

Handphone nya bergetar hebat saat ia mengaktifkan Handphone nya , dan tertera nama 'jessica' di layar Handphone nya . dengan malas Kris mengangkat panggilan dari Jessica .

_" hello , ahh kau sudah sampai , Yifan ? "_

_" ya , aku sudah sampai di bandara , ada apa ? " _

_" apa kau mau bertemu dengan ku malam ini , ada yang ingin ku bicarakan ?"_

_" bicarakan saja di telpon "_

_" tidak bisa , kita harus berbicara langsung "_

_" aku lelah baru sampai Jess , aku ingin istirahat dahulu "_

_" yasudah , bagaimana kalau besok ? "_

_" baiklah , besok aku datang , kau kirim saja alamat nya "_

_" baiklah , selamat beristirahat , sampai jumpa besok "_

_" ya "_

Kris kembali memasukkan handphone nya ke saku celana Jeans nya , berjalan dengan gagah sembari menarik koper nya . kris sudah siap , Kris siap untuk membawa kembali JoonMyeon nya . namun apakah akan segampang itu ?

.

.

.

Jessica menyimpan Handphone nya di nakas di dekat kasur nya , wajah nya terlihat cerah .

" seperti nya akan mudah mendapatkan WooBin " ujar Jessica " aku tinggal hancurkan saja rumah tangga mereka , dan lagi sekarang ada Yifan , sepertinya ia akan jadi bala bantuan ku "

.

.

.

Keluarga kecil nan bahagia WooBin baru saja pulang dari acara pergi jalan jalan mereka , tampak WooBin yang sedang menggendong si kecil yang tertidur selama perjalanan , mungkin dia kecapekan , dan hal itu juga berlaku pada Mars , Mars yang sampai langsung melesat pergi ke kamar nya , tapi ekspresi Suho lah yang paling berbeda , raut wajah nya menampakkan kerisihan , ketakutan atau apa pun itu yang dapat mendeskripsikan kekacauan hati Suho .

" chagi , gwaenchana ? " WooBin bertanya karena khawatir melihat Suho yang tampak tidak baik .

" ahh , aku tidak apa apa , apa kau sudah menidurkan Yijoon ? " tanya Suho mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan .

" sudah , apa kau mau kubuatkan teh ? " tanya WooBin .

" boleh juga , aku sedang haus " jawab Suho .

" baiklah , akan aku buatkan , kau tunggu dulu disini ya " WooBin mendudukan Suho di kursi ruang makan , Suho melihat gerak gerik WooBin yang tengah membuatkan nya teh , Suho menyunggingkan senyum nya , ia merasa nyaman dan merasa aman di samping WooBin , tapi ada satu yang tidak ia rasakan pada WooBin , ia tak merasakan ia cinta pada WooBin , Suho merasa bersalah akan itu .

" hey , kau melamun sayang , ada apa ? apa kau mau berbagi cerita mu dengan ku ? " WooBin yang baru saja menghampiri Suho yang sedang melamun langsung membombardir Suho dengan beberapa pertanyaan nya .

" aku tidak apa apa " lirih Suho .

" yasudah , kalau begitu kau bisa berbagi cerita dengan ku saat kau merasa sudah waktu nya , arra ? "

" nde "

Suho memang tidak salah , Suho tidak salah memilih WooBin sebagai suami nya , dia tak salah memilih WooBin sebagai sosok ayah untuk Yijoon , walau dalam hati Suho selalu merasa bersalah pada Yijoon , karena Yijoon tak bisa merasakan kasih sayang ayah kandung nya , setidak nya Yijoon merasakan kasih sayang dari WooBin yang menyayangi Yijoon .

" hyung "

" hmm ? "

" apa kau menyayangi ku ? " tiba tiba Suho bertanya seperti itu pada WooBin .

" hey , kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu sayang ? tentu saja aku menyayangi mu " jawab WooBin memeluk Suho dari samping , menyandarkan kepala Suho di dada bidang nya .

" apa kau menyayangi Yijoon ? " Suho kembali bertanya .

" tentu , aku sudah menganggap nya anak ku sendiri " WooBin menjawab pertanyaan Suho sembari mengelus kepala Suho .

" apa kau menyayangi Mars ? "

" ya , aku menyayangi nya sebagai adik ku "

Suho memeluk erat tubuh tegap WooBin .

" aku tak mau kehilangan mu , Hyung " lirih Suho dalam pelukan nya .

" aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu " jawab WooBin mencoba menenangkan Suho , sebenar nya WooBin tau semua yang di bicarakan oleh Suho dan Jessica tadi pagi , ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jessica adalah perusak hubungan orang lain , apalagi korban nya adalah rumah tangga Suho yang dulu .

' aku akan selalu disampingmu , menjaga keluarga kecil kita yang bahagia '

Tbc

Ocehhh , chapter #3 akhirnya beres juga .

Makin gaje yee

Jitak aja Mars nya , oiya , buat yang sudah baik hati mereview Ff Mars , thanks yaa

Tapi maaf Mars ngga bisa balas satu satu .

Pokok nya makasih deh , review kalian itu bagaikan vitamin buat Mars , bisa bikin Mars semangat lagi .

Thanks .

Wanna give me RnR ?


	4. Chapter 4

SHOULD HAVE TREATED YOU BETTER

CHAPTER #4

.

.

.

Author : Marselina Ahn

Genre : Sad Romance , Drama

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Cast :

Wu Yifan

Kim JoonMyeon

Kim WooBin

Kim Yijoon

And other

Pair : KrisHo , WooSu ( WooBin X JoonMyeon )

Warning !

Yaoi , EYD berantakan , de el el

.

.

.

Mentari pagi telah menampakkan dirinya , menyinari bumi pertiwi Indonesia , aktivitas orang awam pun di mulai , tak terkecuali di Bali , hiruk pikuk orang orang dan kendaraan pun menghiasi jalanan kota kota di Bali , di antara banyak nya turis dari luar negeri , terlihat Kris yang tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Bali dengan pakaian casuall nya , sesekali ia akan melihat Handphone nya untuk memastikan alamat yang ia tuju , alamat café tempat ia dan sang mantan kekasih bertemu pagi ini .

_Luccy's Corner _

Kris menghela nafas lega saat mendapati dia telah menemukan tempat nya untuk bertemu dengan Jessica . dari kejauhan Kris dapat melihat Jessica melambaikan tangan nya ke arah diri nya , Kris dapat melihat itu karena Jessica duduk di dekat jendela kaca café tersebut .

Kris melangkah kan kaki nya ke arah meja Jessica dan di sambut dengan senyuman Jessica .

" hi Yifan ! apa kabar ? ayo duduk dulu " Jessica menyapa Kris saat Kris ada di hadapan nya , sekedar ber basa basi , Kris duduk di hadapan Jessica .

" tak perlu basa basi , cepat katakan apa yang mau kau katakan " Kris tidak ingin berbasa basi , dia ingin segera menemui JoonMyeon nya .

" huh , kau ini , tidak kah kau rindu pada ku ? " pertanyaan Jessica membuat Kris berjengit , apa maksud Nona Jung ini ?

" ahh , baiklah , langsung ke inti , kau ke bali ingin menemui Suho , 'kan ? " dan lagi , Kris berjengit , siapa Suho ?

" ahh , maksud ku JoonMyeon , 'kan ? " kali ini Kris menatap Jessica penuh amarah .

" wah _calm down Mr. Wu , _aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan nya " ujar Jessica sembari menghirup wangi latte nya .

" kau … bertemu JoonMyeon dimana ? apa di alamat ini ? " Kris bertanya sembari memberi kan secarik kertas berisi alamat rumah JoonMyeon di bali .

" ahh iya , kau dapat dari mana alamat rumah WooBin ? "

' WooBin ? ' Kris bertanya dalam hati nya , siapa itu WooBin .

" hey , apa kau tidak tahu siapa itu WooBin ? " tanya Jessica yang melihat raut wajah Kris yang tak mengerti .

" ya , siapa itu WooBin ? " tanya Kris , Jessica terkekeh pelan .

" hey , jadi kau datang ke bali tanpa tahu informasi lain nya ? " Jessica malah balik bertanya , Kris pun mengangguk kan kepala nya .

" WooBin itu teman lama ku " jawab Jessica .

" maksud ku , apa hubungan nya WooBin itu dengan JoonMyeon ? " Kris meluruskan pertanyaan nya .

" ahh itu , WooBin itu –

-suami JoonMyeon "

.

.

.

.

Suho membuka kedua mata nya saat di rasa nya sinar matahari menimpa nya tepat di mata nya .

" hey , bangun chagi " Suho tahu , orang yang tadi berbisik di telinga nya itu sang suami , WooBin .

" uggh " Suho sedikit mengerang sakit saat ia hendak menggerak kan tubuh nya , ahh kenapa ini sakit sekali rasanya badan ku remuk semua , fikir Suho .

WooBin yang mendengar erangan Suho sedikit kasihan juga , tapi mau bagaimana lagi , bukan kah ini resiko nya ketika mereka melakukan nya .

" heyy , mau aku gendong ke kamar mandi ? " WooBin berucap sembari memeluk Suho dari belakang Karena posisi Suho yang membelakangi nya , ahh suho baru sadar , semalam ia baru saja 'melayani' suami nya itu .

" tidak , terima kasih , aku tidak ingin berakhir di kasur lagi " ujar Suho dengan nada sedikit ketus , sementara WooBin hanya terkekeh .

" kau tidak akan berakhir di kasur , chagi " bela WooBin " tapi mungkin berakhir di dalam Bathub "

Suho memukul ringan lengan suami nya yang melingkar di perut datar nya .

" ahh iya , apa Yijoon sudah bangun ? " tanya Suho yang teringat Yijoon .

" sudah , dia baru saja kesini membangun kan ku " jawab WooBin .

" ohh " tanggapan Suho terdengar ringan " MWO ? YIJOON KESINI MEMBANGUNKAN MU ? " Suho yang kaget sedikit berteriak , Yijoon nya tadi masuk ke kamar nya dan suami nya dan membangunkan WooBin , itu berarti Yijoon melihat nya dan sang appa dengan keadaan seperti ini ?

" heyy , tenang , dia tidak melihat mu dan aku sedang telanjang bulat , aku sudah menutupi mu dengan selimut sebelum Yijoon masuk " ujar WooBin yang tahu isi pikiran Suho , dan terdengar lah suara Suho menghela nafas lega .

" heyy baby , bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan kegiatan kita ? " WooBin berbisik tepat di telinga Suho .

" tidak , aku tidak mau Yijoon ku yang polos mendengar suara yang aneh aneh dari kamar kita " tolak Suho yang langsung menduduk kan diri nya , menyandarkan punggung nya di kepala ranjang .

" ohh , ayolah sayang , lagipula Yijoon sedang pergi bersama dengan Mars ke luar , jadi di rumah hanya ada kita " ujar WooBin , tangan nya bergerilya di daerah paha Suho .

Srett

Satu kali tarikan , Suho berhasil menarik selimut yang di pakai nya lalu melilitkan nya di tubuh mungil nya .

" tidak , terima kasih , aku menolak untuk melanjut kan nya , aku memilih mandi " jawab Suho yang sudah beranjak dari kasur .

" baiklah , seperti nya mandi bersama tidak masalah "

" YA ! " WooBin terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Suho yang menurut nya sangat manis .

" baiklah , kau mandi duluan saja , nanti aku mandi setelah mu " ujar WooBin yang tidak di dengar kan oleh Suho karena Suho sudah memasuki kamar mandi di kamar mereka .

.

.

.

.

" ahh itu , WooBin itu –

-suami JoonMyeon "

Kris membulatkan mata nya tak percaya , dia memandang Jessica tajam , seolah meminta penjelasan dari Jessica .

" heyy , jangan menatap ku seperti itu , itu membuat ku seperti tersangka saja " protes Jessica yang menyenderkan punggung nya di kursi yang di duduki nya .

" katakan jika WooBin itu bukan suami dari JoonMyeon " ujar Kris dengan nada dinginnya dan tak lupa juga tatapan tajamnya.

" baiklah " Jessica menegakkan punggung nya " Kim WooBin bukan suami dari Kim JoonMyeon " ujar Jessica yang membuat Kris menghela nafas lega " tapi pada kenyataan nya mereka adalah sepasang suami istri " dan kata kata Jessica selanjut nya membuat nafas Kris kembali tercekat .

" ini " Jessica memberikan beberapa lembar foto . " itu adalah potret keluarga kecil mereka yang bahagia , Kim WooBin , Kim JoonMyeon , Marselina Ahn , dan-

-Kim Yi Joon " jelas Jessica , Kris memperhatikan foto Yijoon yang sedang ia pegang .

" itu Yijoon , anak mereka " Kris menatap Jessica dengan tatapan tidak percaya . JoonMyeon nya memiliki anak dari namja lain? Ohh, ini tidak bisa di toleransi.

" aku juga tidak percaya , mungkin kau bisa test DNA anak itu , aku yakin dia anak JoonMyeon , tapi ayah nya , itu kemungkinan WooBin dan-

-kau "

.

.

.

Taeyeon berjalan dengan cepat di sekitar koridor tempat nya bekerja, dia terus mencoba menghubungi rekan sepekerjaan nya untuk menanyakan di mana JongSuk, TaeYeon berlaku seperti ini karena ada keadaan darurat .

" JongSuk ! " ujar TaeYeon saat melihat JongSuk yang sedang asik duduk di taman belakang .

" ahh , TaeYeon , ada apa ? " tanya JongSuk .

"ini gawat! " TaeYeon berucap sembari menghampiri JongSuk .

" apa nya yang gawat? " tanya Jongsuk .

" tuan Wu marah " JongSuk mengernyitkan kening nya, kenapa Tuan Wu marah ?

" kau kurang teliti JongSuk~ie " jelas TaeYeon .

" kurang teliti ? " JongSuk memiringkan kepala nya menatap TaeYeon , apa yang baru ia lewatkan ?

" kau kurang teliti dengan riwayat JoonMyeon~sshi saat ini "

" maksud nya apa, TaeYeon ? "

" pada kenyataan nya JoonMyeon-sshi sudah menikah lagi di Canada dan tinggal di Bali bersama Suami nya "

" ahh , aku melupakan itu, TaeYeon~ie . aku juga sempat ingin menyelidiki itu , tapi yahh , aku sedikit ragu " ujar JongSuk .

" ahh , harus nya kau tidak usah ragu, JongSuk . kau tau, Tuan Wu tidak suka jika setengah setengah "

" lalu aku harus bagaimana ? "

" Tuan Wu ingin kita membuat suatu rencana yang bisa membuat JoonMyeon-sshi kembali pada nya "

" itu terdengar seperti-"

" ya , kita harus membuat JoonMyeon-sshi dan suami nya itu bercerai "

JongSuk menatap tak percaya ke arah TaeYeon , segampang itu kah TaeYeon berkata ingin membuat rencana untuk menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain .

" kau berniat seperti itu ? " JongSuk menatap TaeYeon dengan pandangan tak percaya .

" sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau " cicit TaeYeon " tapi aku juga tak mau kehilangan pekerjaan ku yang satu ini, aku harus melakukan ini JongSuk~ie " TaeYeon menundukkan pandangan nya.

" tapi ini terlalu kejam TaeYeon, aku tak mau melakukan nya " JongSuk bangkit dari duduk nya.

" tidak! Kau harus melakukan nya, aku tak bisa melanjutkan misi ini tanpa kau, JongSuk. Kau adalah sumber informasi untuk kita disini , ingat? Aku mohon JongSuk , kau harus ikut misi ini "

Jongsuk menatap TaeYeon yang tengah memohon pada nya , JongSuk dilemma , dia ingin menolong TaeYeon , tapi itu sama saja ia menghancur kan rumah tangga orang lain.

"baiklah"

TaeYeon memeluk tubuh JongSuk saat JongSuk mengiyakan permintaan nya .

" baiklah , pertama tama bagaimana kalau kita mencari informasi tentang Kim WooBin dulu ? " TaeYeon berujar riang sembari menarik tangan JongSuk .

" Kim WooBin ? "

Rasa nya JongSuk pernah mendengar nama itu , nama yang tidak asing di telinga nya, seperti nama Sunbae nya dulu saat di High School , seperti nama namja yang selalu menolong nya.

_" hey , jangan ganggu dia"_

_" kau tidak apa-apa ? "_

_" aku Kim WooBin , aku kelas XII , kau tidak usah memanggilku WooBin Sunbae , bagaimana kalau kau memanggil ku WooBin Hyung saja ?"_

_" kau tak apa ? diluar dingin, kenapa kau kesekolah tanpa jaket maupun syal? "_

_" ini , pakailah jaket ku "_

_" mau kuantar pulang? "_

" JongSuk , kau tidak apa apa ? " JongSuk kembali sadar dari lamunan nya saat TaeYeon menegur nya.

" kau memikirkan apa ? " tanya TaeYeon .

" ayo kita selesaikan misi ini " JongSuk berujar dengan semangat , TaeYeon mendadak kebingungan , bukan kah tadi JongSuk menolak misi ini , lalu kenapa sekarang dia sangat bersemangat ?

' jika kau benar WooBin Hyung ku, maka aku akan mendapatkanmu , dengan cara apapun itu'

.

.

.

.

_" aku juga tidak percaya , mungkin kau bisa test DNA anak itu , aku yakin dia anak JoonMyeon , tapi ayah nya , itu kemungkinan WooBin dan-_

_-kau "_

Kris terus memikirkan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Jessica , benarkah ? benarkah Kim YiJoon itu anak nya , jika itu memang benar , berarti dia benar benar harus bisa membuat Yijoon berada di pihak nya , bagaimana pun juga JoonMyeon nya pasti akan terus berada di samping YiJoon-nya .

Kris mengambil handphone nya yang tergeletak begitu saja di kasur hotel yang di tempatinya, menghubungi sebuah nomer kontak yang memang selalu di hubungi nya .

" TaeYeon-sshi, aku tak mau tahu, kau harus membuat Kim WooBin beserta keluarga kecil nya kembali ke korea, buat mereka tinggal kembali di Korea, dan buat Kim WooBin itu bercerai dengan JoonMyeon, aku tidak mau tahu, JoonMyeon harus menjadi milikku lagi"

Kris kembali meletakkan handphone nya di nakas, mencoba menenangkan diri dengan merebahkan tubuhnya, menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di belakang kepalanya dan di buat menjadi bantalan kepalanya.

" kau akan kuraih kembali, JoonMyeon~ie. Kau akan kembali ke dalam pelukanku, kita akan bersama lagi dengan Yijoon di tengah tengah kita, kita akan bahagia JoonMyeon~ie." Gumam Kris sebelum larut kedalam tidurnya.

TBC

Oke, Mars cut dulu disini

Oke, Mars tau, Mars abal

Itu memang Mars

Muehehehe

Yang merasa ini kependekkan, maaf aja ya,

Mars emang biasa ngetik segini-gini

Terima aje yee

Muehehehe

Wanna give me RnR?


End file.
